Snow Day
by Sapphire Lee
Summary: ATF/AU- Snow and Ice, they can be so much fun


**Summary: ***ATF/AU* Snow and Ice, they can be so much fun

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything "The Magnificent Seven" related, Characters of M7 do not belong to me, I like so many others before me am merely using the amazing universe of the ATF, no monetary compensation received, just the pleasure of creative writing as stress relief

**Rating: **T

**Author's Notes:** This is winter holiday fluff, another something that popped into my head. It follows most of the ATF canon, but introduces new characters. I hope I have posted something others will enjoy reading.

Please be kind in your reviews! Not Betaed

* * *

><p><strong>Snow Day &amp; Ice Skating<strong> by Sapphire Lee

It was a cold yet clear winter day. Christmas was getting closer. Each person had much to be thankful for. Loved ones were healthy and whole, family was close by, and topping it all off was some deserved time off from work. Everyone gathered on the frozen pond to play some hockey, even Ezra had come out into the wintry outdoors, except Ezra refused to participate in the antics on the ice.

Sitting on a bench on the sidelines, Ezra was enjoying watching Sherry skate about on the ice. She was athletic and agile on her feet. She was tough enough to bump into others while grappling for the puck. Of course, no one was good enough to seriously challenge JD, he seemed born on a pair of ice skates. He glided around, neatly staying out of reach of the others, yet always being able to steal the puck from who ever had it.

After about 45 minutes of playing, everyone was in need of a time out to catch their breath.

"Hay Ace, you want to rotate in this game? We sure could use you out here" Vin asked

"No thank you Mister Tanner, Ah am rather comfortable where ah am. Besides I am quite exhausted just watching all of you exert yourself out there"

"Come on Ez, it's not the same without you. Sure you won't reconsider?" Buck asked

"No, Mister Wilmington, carry on without me, Ah am entirely content not inflict harm on mah person" Ezra replied.

The guys decided they didn't want Ezra to be left out of the fun and games. So if he refused to come to the fun, then they were going to bring the fun to him, whether he liked it or not.

Using Sherry as a distraction, Vin and Buck got into position behind Ezra. They planned to pelt him with snowballs. Sherry skated over and clumped up to the bench he was sitting on. He eyed her wearily, her overly bright smile signaled something was afoot. His senses kicked into alert.

"Hi Ez, how is it sitting over here? We sure missed not having you play hockey with us" Leaning in close to his chest, Sherry said "I particularly missed you, won't you come join me on the ice?"

At the last second, his instinct for self preservation kicked in and he ducked. The incoming snowball grazed his head. Ezra, grabbed Sherry, jumped up from the bench, and began using her as a human shield.

"You sneaky double agent, I'll get even with you later" Ezra whispered in Sherry's ear

"Ah have a hostage and I am not afraid to use her" he threatened to his pursuers

"What kind of man hides behind a woman?" Buck teased.

"A smart, desperate man" he retorted

"OK boys, take him down" Chris gave the order "Sorry Sherry, but in this case the hostage is most definitely expendable" Sherry's eyes got huge as she realized what that comment entailed.

Sherry began struggling in earnest now, not wanting to get taken down into the snow, where as before, she was acting helpless and going along with the charade. Sherry took a hold of Ez's arm, twisting, she hooked her foot behind his leg, and pulled as she twisted forward. Ezra was thrown forward, his momentum carried him across her shoulders as intended. He should have cleared her easily but Sherry hadn't accounted for the hindrance of snow, and the fact she was still on ice skates, she went down in a pile with Ezra on top of her. The others proceeded to pile on top of them. Josiah jumped on first, followed by Chris who sprawled across his legs. Buck and Vin circled around the dog pile of bodies. JD stood near by, doubled over laughing his butt off, glad for once it wasn't him on the receiving end of his fellow agents antics. Snow was stuffed on Ezra, while he struggled to get away.

"Josiah, get off me"

"Now Brother Ezra, it wouldn't be very Christian of me to do that" Josiah said grinning

"WHAT?"

"Now Ezra we did in all respects ask you to come voluntarily join us on the ice. You choose to remain aloof. So really this current predicament is your fault" Chris added

"You all wait until I get free, you are dead men, and one dead woman" Ez said in threat

"You shouldn't say such hurtful things about your family. We only wanted to ensure you were having a real good time and were included in the festivities"

Ezra wriggled one leg loose of Chris' hold and shoved him off. Then he wrenched an arm free of Josiah. Chris rolled over and leap to his feet.

"Ut-oh, he's getting free, retreat, retreat" Josiah jumped ship off Ezra, looking to get very far away from the enraged southerner, who was promising to extract a painful revenge on all of them.

Ezra rolled over onto his stomach, and looked up at the other instigators. At the same moment, two incoming snowballs pelted him in the head and back. Laughter drifted in from the direction that the snowballs had come from.

Ezra looked down beneath him, Sherry was still pinned to the snow. She was laughing so hard, he wondered how she was getting any air in. Ezra grinned despite his circumstances in the snow. It was pretty funny after all. Plus what was not to enjoy about laying about on top of a gorgeous woman

"Oh god, your face, it was hilarious" Sherry gasped and simultaneously laughed "When you realized…"

"Hay Ez, nice look, I like your hair style" Ezra's previously well styled hair was now in wild disarray, he had snow stuck to his hair, jacket, and most of his body, JD continued teasing "You look like a snow leopard" Unfortunately, his instinct for self preservation did not kick in. In a flash, Ezra darted at JD and tackled him into the snow.

"Grrrhumpt" JD went sprawling fully onto his back into the snow. Ezra stood up and dusted his hands off, he looked down at JD with a wicked grin. He turned to look for his other victims. Chris had retreated along with Josiah, he would deal with them later. Buck was hiding behind a tree. Vin was out in the open. Ezra narrowed his eyes on his new target.

Vin had trudged over to Sherry and was helping her get up out of the snow. She had been at the bottom of the pile and was buried deepest into the snow. She was unable to get up. While Vin's attention was focused on Sherry, Ezra walked over nonchalantly, and put out a hand to help Sherry sit up. Vin eyed Ezra nervously, waiting for him to make his move. Ezra proceeded to ignore Vin. He helped brush snow off Sherry, she had snow caked to her hair and all over her jacket and pants.

Vin inched away from Ezra, he moved over to JD and squatted down next to him, looking at JD as JD just lay in the snow looking up at the sky.

"You OK?"

"Oh yeah, I played football, I can take a tackle" he seemed content to lay there on his back in the snow. Buck trudged over to Vin and JD. He looked over at Chris and gave a thumbs up sign to show all was well.

Ezra walked over to Buck and the others.

"No hard feelings Ace?"

"No, none at all Mister Wilmington" Ezra turned to walk away from Buck, as soon as he had gone a step, he threw out his booted foot and caught Buck squarely in the butt, the movement sent Buck flailing forward. Buck couldn't take a step to catch himself because JD was right in front of him on the ground, so the edge of Buck's feet, tipped over JD's body, and like a fulcrum, he pitched face first into Vin who was crouched next to JD and couldn't get up and out of the way fast enough to avoid being landed on. Buck ended up in a pile, stretched across JD and mostly sprawled across Vin.

"I understand completely" he said with satisfaction now that two more tormentors had been disposed of in the snow. "And then there were two" he muttered to himself, deciding how he would see to the last of the perpetrators of malintent.

December 2011

* * *

><p>How should Ezra get back at Chris and Josiah? Hummm…all the possibilities, what do you think? That sneaky double agent, what punishment should Sherry get?<p> 


End file.
